The Heart and Soul of a Knight: The Search for Loved Ones
by Lion C. Simmonds
Summary: Before her world is swallowed by the darkness, Erza obtains a special sword named the Angel Sword. Knowing what is going on in the worlds around her, Erza teams up with Luffy, and Pikachu to travel to different worlds to find their friends, but an unknown fear is waiting for them as villains from all over team up to control Twilight's Heart in order to rule everyworld in existance.
1. Prologue

_**Hello every reader in fan fiction it's the user named Lion C. Simmonds, but you can call me Jeremy. I'm now going to give you a new story so enjoy the prologue.**_

* * *

**Prologue**

An unknown man in a gray robe speaks saying, "Every world in existence once began as pure darkness until the Almighty One gave light to the entire universe. Ever since, light and darkness play an equal role in making balance in peace. However, many people see light and darkness as the heart's true potential but both sides completely consumed their hearts. What could the so-called Kingdom Hearts truly be? And what do we make of these special Keys?"

* * *

Narrator talking:

We now go to the Kingdom of Fiori night as a woman walks through her house exhausted. The woman has scarlet hair, brown eyes. She is wearing knight armor with a blue skirt and black boots. Her name is Erza Scarlet. Erza then makes a big yawn as she is tired.

"Wow! That S-classed mission really took a lot out of me. Everyone else did their hardest and I bet their all fast asleep," Erza says as her body glows white.

She is then suddenly in she is in her pajamas while she goes into her bed. Erza then looks at a picture of her along side with her friends: Natsu, Lucy, Grey, and Happy.

"Good night guys," Erza says as she went into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Next Time: In an Unknown Dream: Erza's Confusion **

_**Author's Note: This may have been short but it is a prologue. The next chapters will become even longer.**_

_**Also I would like two companions from different worlds to help Erza, but not Natsu, Lucy, Grey, and Happy because I have a place in the story for them. Here are the requirements for the companions: **_

_**They need to be the main characters of a series or show.**_

_**They need to have a rival as well or a moody brother or sister, who would be willing to hurt him. (character ex: Riku)**_

_**They need to be from any series other than the ones I haven't watched. I'll tell you if I haven't watched the shows. **_

_**Thank you and I hope to have great candidates.**_


	2. In an Unknown Dream: Erza's Confusion

_**Author's Note: I'll make this a little short people. I don't own anything so please enjoy.**_

* * *

**In an Unknown Dream: Erza's Confusion**

Inside Erza's dream, she sees herself slowly falling inside a dark place. She tried to move but for some reason, she couldn't. As she slowly came closer to a strange stained glass, she sees that has her on it but with her eyes closed and her sword in hand. There are also four faces next to her that belonged to Natsu, Lucy, Grey, and Happy.

"Where am I," Erza thought as she lands on the surface.

She then hears an unknown voice.

"So much to do, yet there is so little time, but take your time," the mysterious voice said.

"Who is this," Erza thought.

She tried to say something but not a sound could come out of her mouth.

"Now, step forward," the voice continued.

Erza stepped forward and then, a red, blue, and green door appeared around her.

"A power sleeps within your heart. If you give it form, it will give you strength. Choose carefully."

Erza went over to the red door.

"Would you take in the power of a warrior?"

"I would but I'd like to see the other doors first," Erza thought.

Erza went over to the blue door.

"Would you take in the power of the mystics?"

"First, I'll see the last door, and then I'll make my decision."

Erza went over to the green door.

"Would you take in the power of the guardian?"

Erza then folded her arms thinking.

"If guardian means that I'll gain the power to protect my friends, then I'll take it," Erza thought.

Erza nodded and the door opens blinding her with light. The next thing she knew, she was in another stain glass but this one has Grey on it with his eyes closed. A pure light filled Erza's right arm as a white sword with wings on the handle bar appeared in her hand.

"What is this thing," Erza thought.

"You are now given the power to fight."

"Huh, thanks I guess." Erza thought.

Then, strange creatures appeared in front of Erza. The creatures' looks like human sized black rats with a log attached to its tail and it had red eyes.

"Keep the light of your heart shining brightly."

"Right," Erza said charging at the creatures.

Erza was able to defeat a few with ease as the others disappeared leaving behind a black vortex that stretched across the stain glass. Erza struggled to get out of the vortex she got stuck in but she was quickly sucked in and everything went black.

As Erza regained consciousness, she sees that she's on a different stain glass but this one had a picture of Lucy with her eyes close and gate keys in her hand. A door appeared in front of Erza showing the Fairy Tail Guild's symbol. As she opens it, another light blinds her and Erza finds herself in the guild hall seeing Lucy, Grey, and Natsu with Happy on his head.

"Natsu, Grey, Lucy? What they doing here," Erza thought.

"Hold on, the door hasn't opened yet. Tell me a bit about yourself."

"Okay." Erza thought.

Natsu then walked up to Erza.

"What are you so afraid of," He asked.

Erza thought about it for a while.

"Losing people who are important to me," Erza answered.

She was then surprised that sound actually came out of her mouth that time. Natsu and Happy disappeared.

"Natsu? Happy! Where did you go?" Erza asked.

Lucy then walked up to her.

"What is the one thing that's more important to you than anything," Lucy asked.

Erza thought about it for a while.

"My close friends," Erza answered.

Lucy then disappear as well confusing Erza.

"What's going on here," she wondered.

Gray walked up to her as well.

"What is it that you wish for," Gray asked Erza.

Erza again thought about it for a while.

"I wish that I can gain the power to protect my friends," she answered.

Gray disappeared as well, as the voice again spoke.

"You must really love your friends since you only thought about them instead of yourself. A journey will begin in the middle of the night. Keep a steady pace and you will be fine."

Erza was again blinded by a light and found herself on another stain glass with Natsu and Happy on it. The black rat creatures from before appeared and Erza's mystery sword appeared as well. The creatures charged at her attempting the scratch her but Erza quickly dodged and slashed her sword against them destroying them. Afterwards, stairs appeared near the edge leading to another stain glass. Erza followed the stairs and saw a light and approached it.

"The closer you get to the light, the more powerful your shadow gets."

"My shadow," Erza says as she turns around.

She sees her shadow pop out of the floor and grows bigger. As it grew Erza backs away wondering what is going on.

"What is that thing," Erza thought as the shadow grew into a giant monster, "It doesn't matter! If it's in my way then I'll fight it."

"But don't be afraid, because you hold the mightiest weapon of all."

Erza charges at the monster with her sword drawn. She then cuts through the arms as the monster punches into the ground creating a black hole.

"That only leaves you open to an attack," Erza thought.

She than climbs the arm and attacks the face causing it to flinch. The monster then prepares to shoot energy balls at Erza. She easily dodges them as she makes one last blow to the face, but before she could; her sword disappeared allowing the monster to grab her. As it crushes through her armor the voice ringed in her head.

"But do not be afraid… You have nothing to fear…because…you are the one who will open the door."

Everything went black.

* * *

**Next Time: My Friends! Three Worlds That Are Engulfed.**

_**Author's Note: If any of you haven't noticed, this is a Kingdom Hearts perspective. I also need locations to which Erza will travel to so stay tuned until next time.**_


	3. My Friends! Three Worlds That Are Engulf

**Author: Warning: This is a long chapter. I don't own anything. Enjoy!**

* * *

**My Friends! Three Worlds That Are Engulfed**

**(Fairy Tail world)**

Erza shoots out of bed after her clear black out in the dream. She pants hard as she holds her head and tries to figure out what happened.

"What was that place," Erza says rubbing her head, "So bizarre."

Erza then got up from her bed and looked out of her window to see the entire town on its usual day.

"I guess it's just a dream, but why would it feel so real?"

Erza then magically changed into her armor and headed for her door. When she opened it her friend Natsu popped out of nowhere startling her.

"Morning Erza," Natsu shouted.

Erza was mad at the fact Natsu had the nerve to startle her and gave him a beating.

"Natsu, do me a favor and never startle me like that again," Erza shouted as she shook Natsu's beaten up body.

"Yes sir Erza," Natsu said weakly.

"Don't tell me that you scared Erza again Natsu," a girl voice said.

Erza and Natsu turned to see that it was Lucy, Grey and Happy who came by.

"Morning guys," Erza said greeting her friends.

Lucy turned and began scolding Natsu.

"Natsu! That is the fourth time you scared Erza and the fourth time she beat you up for that. When are you going to stop?"

"But isn't it a good thing to say good morning to your friends?"

"Not if you give them a heart attack in the process!"

"You know Natsu, you're really bad when it comes to doing something simple as saying hello,  
Grey says.

A tick mark then appeared on Natsu's forehead. Natsu then brought his face next to Grey's and the two began to fight as usual.

"You got a problem today popsicle man," Natsu called Grey.

"Not if you have one you living furnace," Grey answered.

Happy, a talking blue cat tries to stop the fighting.

"Guys, I would stop fighting if I were you. Because Erza's coming over here," Happy says pointing at Erza.

"I thought I told you two to stop with the fighting," Erza shouted as she gives both Natsu and Grey a beating, "I better not see you two fighting again, understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Natsu and Grey responded through their bruises.

Lucy and Happy laughed at this. But suddenly, the sky grew dark and lightning soon struck, scaring Lucy and Happy.

"W-What's going on," Happy asks in a panicky tone, "It was just clear and sunny a few moments ago!"

Erza and Lucy then had a look of fear on their faces.

"What's wrong you two," Grey asks with a worried face.

"Someone coming," Lucy said.

"And his power is far greater than anything I've seen," Erza said.

That is when a strange creäture appeared in front of them. The creäture was green and had what looked like wings on its back. It looks like a human but more evil-looking.

"Who the heck are you," Natsu asked the creäture.

"Who I am is of no concern for you," said the creäture, "I'm only here for a man named Natsu Dragneel."

"I'm Natsu," Natsu says stepping forward, "You want to fight me?"

"Those are my orders."

Natsu then rushed over to the creäture with fire embedded on his hands. He attempts to punch the creäture with a fire punch, but he managed to dodge. Erza then felt an energy spike.

"Natsu! Get away from him," Erza shouted trying to warn Natsu.

"Why," Natsu asked, "I'm just getting started."

However, the creäture appeared behind Natsu and surprisingly unleashed a barrage on invisible punches and kicks. He then knocks Natsu into the air to unleash more punches and kicks causing Natsu to cough blood. The creäture performed a stamping attack on top of Natsu crashing him into the ground creating a crater and knocking him out.

"Natsu," Lucy screamed out.

"What a pathetic weakling," the creäture says grabbing the unconscious Natsu's throat.

This makes Erza mad as she charges at the creäture to attack him with her drawn sword.

"Why you… You better let my friend go!"

Erza tried to cut the creäture but surprisingly her sword broke just by touching it. Like the creatures body is made of steel.

"You'll need to do better than that if you want to beat me. Besides, weapons don't work on me," the creäture says smirking.

While still holding Natsu, the creäture punched Erza in the stomach not only breaking her magical armor but causing her to even cough blood.

"No way," Grey says in surprise and fear, "No one else has been able to break through Erza's armor, let alone hurt her that bad."

"You're all finished now," the creäture says getting into a strange stance, "I'll use a powerful attack to kill you. Don't worry about your friend. I'll take good care of him."

Those words made Happy mad. He couldn't stand to see his father-figure get taken away. Happy then rushed at the creäture.

"Give Natsu back you bully," Happy shouted.

"Ka…Me…" the creäture said.

"Happy! Get away from him now," Erza shouted rushing over to Happy.

She then grabbed Happy by the tail and threw him backwards.

"Ha…Me…" the creäture continued as a powerful energy appeared in his hands.

"Adamantine Armor," Erza shouted.

Her body began to glow and she magically changed into a black and white armor that had two white shields attached to the arms.

"Erza," Lucy, Happy, and Grey shouted.

"Stay behind me," Erza commanded.

"HA!" the creäture shouted as he fired a giant energy beam at Erza.

Erza's Adamantine Armor is able to take up any powerful attacks but the creature's attack in the end destroyed it and severely injured Erza, but Lucy, Grey and Happy were okay.

"Erza," Lucy shouted as she went to Erza's side.

"Lucy…Grey…Happy…," Erza weakly said, "I…need you…three…to get…out of…here…"

All three of them were shocked by this.

"No way Erza! I want to help Natsu as much as you do," Grey says trying to help Erza up, "We can work together to beat this guy. We can…"

But before Grey could finish, Erza grabbed his shoulder.

"Trust…me on…this. What…kind of…person…am I…if I can't…even…protect my friends…Please…just go…I have…a feeling…I can beat…this guy…"

"No Erza," Lucy said, "We'll stay here and root for you."

"Aye," Happy says.

That was when a dark portal appeared behind the creäture. A mysterious red robed man appeared.

"Cell, have you obtained the target," the mystery man asked the creäture named Cell.

"Indeed I have," Cell answered pointing to Natsu's unconscious body.

"Well done. I'll order the Black Demons to engulf this world. If you value your heart, you'll follow me back to base."

"You don't need to tell me twice."

As Cell and the mystery man walk into the portal carrying Natsu on his back, Erza tried to run regardless of the pain, but could only limp.

"Natsu," Erza screamed trying to reach them as fast as she could but she was too slow.

Cell only laughed at this.

"You'll never see him again my dear. When we're done with him, the Natsu you know will be gone forever," the mystery man said.

They both disappeared in the portal. Erza dropped to the ground and slammed her fists and began to cry.

"NATSU!"

"Erza!"

Erza turned to see that a dark vortex appeared under Lucy, Grey, and Happy. As she tried to help them, a dark vortex appeared under her. Her friends quickly sunk into the darkness as she took a little longer.

"Is this it," Erza thought, "No! I won't give up! I'll give my life away if I have to! In order to save the people I love!"

A light quickly appeared around Erza's body as she begins to transform. As the transformation ended, she wore new clothes. She wore her Robe of Yuen clothing and in her hand was the same mysterious sword from her dream. The same mysterious voice from her dream spoke.

"Angel Sword. Angel Sword. Angel Sword."

"So the dream was real and it meant something," Erza said.

Then the same black rats from her dream appear around her. Every one of them attempted to scratch her but she quickly dodge and defeated all of them in one fell strike. That was when a white hooded man appeared before her coming out of a white portal.

"Who are you," Erza asked the white figure.

"There's no time to explain," the white man said holding out his hand, "If you want to save your friends, you'll have to come with me."

"How do I know if I should trust you? You could be working for those two people who took my friend away!"

"You don't have to trust me. This is your only chance. Your world will fall apart and you need to follow me. It's the only way to save your friends.

Erza thought about this for a while and decided to go but she kept her sword which is now called the Angel Sword, and entered the portal after the white figure.

* * *

**(In the Pokémon World)**

In the Unova Region, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town journeys on his quest to conquer the Unova League and become the Pokémon Master along with Iris and Cilan. But as the million times over, they are stopped by Team Rocket.

(A/N: I'm going to save some of you Team Rocket haters some pain and skipping to the part when they are finished with their motto.)

As the gang face the giant Team Rocket robot that holds the Pokémon named Pikachu, Ash's companion and friend, in its hand.

"Team Rocket," Ash shouted in anger, "Give Pikachu back now!"

"Not a chance in the world twerp," the Pokémon named Meowth said.

(A/N: For those who don't know, Meowth is the only Pokémon who can talk.)

Suddenly, the sky grew dark and lightning soon struck, scaring Jesse and James of Team Rocket.

"W-What's going on," Iris asks, "It was just clear and sunny a few moments ago!"

Meowth and Pikachu then had a look of fear on their faces.

"What's wrong Meowth," James asks with a worried face.

"Pikachu, is there something wrong," Ash asked Pikachu.

"Someone coming," Meowth said, "And his power is the scariest thing I've felt."

That was when another robot appeared but it didn't belong to Team Rocket. The robot was gigantic almost as big as Team Rocket's but it was red. The cockpit opened revealing a man with an egg-shaped head, a mustache and wore a red outfit.

"A pleasure to meet you all at last. I am Doctor Eggman, and I'm here to get the ultimate power that lies within a certain person I'm looking for. And that person is you," Eggman said as he pointed to Ash.

"Why me," Ash asks in a confused tone.

"All questions will be answered when we've reached out destination."

"Will you but out egghead," Jesse asks, "We doing serious work here and we don't want you interrupting."

"I'd run away if I were you," Eggman said giving them a leering look.

He then pressed a button and his robot fired missiles that destroyed Team Rocket's robot and causing them to fly into the air.

"Darn it, and we were so close to catching Pikachu," Jesse says furiously.

"Hey, are we missing someone," James asks.

They look at the spot Meowth was supposed to be at in the air. Then they realized that he wasn't with them.

"MEOWTH!"

Jesse and James shouted as they disappeared into the sky making a star. Back with Ash and friends, they all looked at Eggman knowing full well that he is someone who isn't to be underestimated. The hands of Eggman's Robot quickly extended and grabbed Ash.

"Ash," Cilan shouted.

"Don't worry about your friend. He'll be in good hands."

This however made Pikachu angry. He couldn't stand to see his first human friend get taken away from him.

"You let go of Ash now," Pikachu shouted at the top of his lungs.

This surprised everyone especially Eggman since Pokémon can't talk.

"Did Pikachu just…" Cilan said.

"Talk…" Iris added.

"Like a…"Meowth added.

"HUMAN?!" Everyone shouted not believing what they heard.

"This one must be special to talk," Eggman thought.

"Give my friend back you bully," Pikachu shouted as he ran at incredible speed.

Pikachu was then covered by electricity. Before Pikachu could hit Eggman, a wall of darkness blocked his way. The one who made the wall appeared and it was a mysterious red robed man.

"Dr. Eggman, have you obtained the target," the mystery man asked.

"Yes, without a single problem," Eggman answered showing him Ash.

"Well done. I'll order the Black Demons to engulf this world as well. If you value your heart, you'll follow me back to base."

"Yes sir. Sayonara Suckers."

"You'll never see him again Mr. Pikachu. When we're done with him, the first human friend you know will be gone forever," the mystery man said.

As Eggman and the mystery man walk into the portal carrying Ash, Pikachu tried to run but couldn't be fast enough.

"Pikachu, don't worry about me. Just take care of yourself," Ash screamed trying to stop Pikachu.

They all disappeared in the portal. Pikachu dropped to the ground and slammed his fists and began to cry.

"ASH!"

"Pikachu!"

Pikachu turned to see that a dark vortex appeared under Iris, Axew, Meowth and Cilan. As he tried to help them, but his friends quickly sunk into the darkness. Pikachu couldn't take the pain he is feeling.

"Ash, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Meowth" Pikachu screamed.

That was when a white hooded man appeared before him coming out of a white portal.

"Who are you," Pikachu asked the white figure.

"There's no time to explain," the white man said holding out his hand, "If you want to save your friends, you'll have to come with me."

"How can we trust you? For all I know, you could be working for those two people who took my friend away," Pikachu answered.

"You don't have to trust me if you don't want to but this is your only chance. Your world will fall apart and you need to follow me. It's the only way to save your friends.

Pikachu thought about this for a while and decided to go but he kept his guard up just in case and entered the portal after the white figure.

* * *

**(In the One Piece world)**

Time Point- After Chopper's Recruitment

The Going Merry is sailing along the Grand Line on the destination to the Kingdom of Alabasta. Sanji, the pirate crew's captain was trying to get information out of the captain, Monkey D. Luffy.

"Alright Luffy! Spill it," Sanji says grabbing Luffy's shirt.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Sanji. No clue," Luffy says waving his hand while whistling.

"Oh really, then how else would our food supply, which I divided equally for everyone to hold us until we reach Alabasta, suddenly go missing in the middle of the night."

"I have no idea."

"Okay then. Oh Luffy, you have something in your teeth.

"AAAHH! I forgot the crumbs."

A tick mark appeared on Sanji's forehead.

"I knew it was you," Sanji shouted kicking Luffy half-way across the ship.

He then sighed and turned to the ship navigator Nami and the princess of Alabasta Vivi. His tone instantly changed to a lovey-dovey like.

"Nami, my dear. I ask for but a small favor. Could we buy a refrigerator with a lock on it?"

"Hmm…I don't know, Nami answers as she turns to Usopp, Chopper, and Karu who were fishing.

But they were actually eating some of the food.

"Maybe it is a good idea," Nami says.

"Having any luck with the fish boys," Sanji asks.

"Yep, very good luck, in fact I think that we may catch a big one soon," Usopp answered before swallowing the food.

Sanji then grabbed Usopp's and Karu's head and smashed them together with Chopper's head.

"Pathetic! I can't trust anyone on this ship!"

Suddenly, the sky grew dark and lightning soon struck, scaring Nami and Usopp.

"W-What's going on," Usopp asks in a panicky tone, "It was just clear and sunny a few moments ago!"

Luffy and Chopper then had a look of fear on their faces.

"What's wrong you two," Vivi asks with a worried face.

"Someone coming," Chopper said.

"And his or her power is far greater than anything I've seen," Luffy said.

That was when a black horse looking creäture appeared. She was full of holes and had a black aura around her.

"Who's this," Zoro asks.

"My name is nothing important. What is important is that there is a raccoon dog named Chopper on this boat," the black horse said.

"Hey! I'm a reindeer," Chopper shouted.

"Then you're just who I'm looking for."

The horse used the horn on its head to do a spell on Chopper causing him to fall asleep. She then used some magic to lift Chopper over to her.

"Hey! What are you doing to Chopper," Luffy asks.

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of him for you."

This makes Luffy angry as he tried to attack the horse, but a wall of darkness blocked his way. The one who made the wall appeared and it was a mysterious red robed man.

"Queen Chrysalis, have you obtained the target," the mystery man asked.

"Yes sir, no one stood in my way," the black horse named Queen Chrysalis answered showing him Chopper.

"Well done. I'll order the Black Demons to engulf this world as well. If you value your heart, you'll follow me back to base."

"Yes sir. Goodbye losers."

"You'll never see him again Monkey D. Luffy. When we're done with him, the crewmate and friend you know will be gone forever," the mystery man said.

As Chrysalis and the mystery man walk into the portal carrying Chopper on her back, Luffy tried to run after them but couldn't be fast enough.

"CHOPPER!"

"Luffy!"

Luffy turned to see that a dark vortex appeared under Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, and Vivi. As he tried to help them, but his friends quickly sunk into the darkness. Luffy couldn't take the pain he is feeling.

"Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Vivi!"

As Luffy stood their crying over the fact that he couldn't save his friends, a white hooded man appeared before them coming out of a white portal.

"Who are you," Luffy asked the white figure.

"There's no time to explain," the white man said holding out his hand, "If you want to save your friends, you'll have to come with me."

"How can I trust you? For all I know, you could be working for that black horse girl who took my friends away," Luffy answered.

"You don't have to trust me if you don't want to but this is your only chance. Your world will fall apart and you need to follow me. It's the only way to save your friends.

Luffy thought about this for a while and decided to go but he kept his guard up just in case and entered the portal after the white figure.

* * *

**Next Time: Forming the Team: On a Quest to Save Our Friends**

_**Author's note: Wow, this was one very long chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, post good reviews on how you liked it and see you next chapter.**_


	4. Form the Team: On a Quest to Save Friend

_**Author's Note: This chapter I guarantee is going to be a good one. I'm also putting the world we live in now in this story. I don't own anything so enjoy.**_

* * *

**Forming the Team: On a Quest to Save Our Friends**

As Erza follows the white hooded man, she wonders where he is taking him. Before she could ask, the man spoke up.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but your world has vanished now," he said shocking Erza.

"My world, Fairy Tail," Erza shouted growing angrier. "How could Fairy Tail, the strongest guild in Fiori, be defeated by darkness?!"

"Your guild didn't see this tragedy coming. Even if they did, they wouldn't be able to stop it. I'll explain everything when we get to our destination."

Meanwhile in Statesboro High School, a black-haired girl is walking through the halls heading to her band class to get ready for after-school band practice. She wore the Statesboro Blue Devils gray t-shirt with black green shorts. As she walks into the classroom she sees her band mates as well as the Drum Major who is a teenage girl with brown hair and wore a black shirt with blue pants.

"Hey Carina," the black-haired girl said to the brown-haired girl who's named Carina.

"Hey Justice. How have you've been." Carina said to the black-haired girl named Justice.

"Well, Jeremy told me to give this letter to you before he left in a hurry. He said not to open it."

Justice gave Carina an envelope. Carina took out the letter that was inside and began reading it. At first she thought it was a love letter but Jeremy wouldn't be that kind of person, but as she read it she put on a concerned face and then a terrified face. She then got up and clapped her hands four times.

"BAND TEN HUT," she screamed calling everyone to attention.

"ONE," the band screamed into attention stance.

"I need to talk to Jordan and Micah for a second in Mr. Collins' office," Carina said as she gives the relax call.

Micah, the brother of Carina, who has black hair and wore the same t-shirt Justice did and Jordan, a blond-haired girl, followed Carina into Mr. Collins' office. Mr. Collins was surprised that Carina came in with Micah and Jordan.

"Is there something wrong Carina," Mr. Collins asked in a worried tone.

Carina then closes the door to the office.

"I have terrible news. Jeremy has disappeared."

Everyone in the office room gasped in shock. Jordan covered her mouth crying since she and Jeremy have been good friends.

"What," Mr. Collins asked in a worried tone.

"Jeremy is missing. He explained everything in this letter before he left."

"Well what does it say?"

"I'll read it. It says…"

**The Letter**

Dear Carina,

Sorry to do this to you pal, but I have a sudden feeling that our world is in danger. I can't explain it, but the stars kept blinking out all of a sudden and trouble can't be far. I've heard that there is one person who can save us but I need to find this person myself. I need you to tell this to ONLY Jordan, and Micah (you can tell Mr. Collins if you want to) because I only both of them can do. I need them to travel to a place named Violet Haven, a peaceful town in another world. How you get there you ask? I have a secret ship at my home that can take you there. My mother will lead you there because she's outside waiting for you. How I know she is, don't ask. Once you get to Violet Haven, find a man named Emanuel Sloss. He'll point you to the right direction.

P.S.: Can you tell my Mom and Dad that I'm sorry? Thanks pal.

From, Jeremy

After Carina finished reading, everyone in the room stood there with gaping mouths.

"Oh man. What could this mean," Mr. Collins asks.

"It means that...we'll just have to trust Jeremy," Carina answers.

"I sure hope he's okay," Micah added.

"Mr. Collins, don't worry. We'll find Jeremy and this Emanuel Sloss person," Jordan says proudly.

"That's great you two. Be careful out there," Mr. Collins said letting them out.

"And please come back in one piece," Carina said as they both left the office.

After Jordan and Micah went outside, they meet Jeremy's mother, NaGaila, and told her about the letter. She then drove them to her home and showed them the ship Jeremy created. It was about the size of a house and was red and yellow.

"Wow! Is that our ship," Micah asks with a gaping mouth.

"Yep! Jeremy calls it the Cosmic Winds," NaGaila says as she patts the hull, "Jeremy says that it can travel across different dimensions but I haven't tried it myself."

"Well there's no time to waste," Jordan says with pride, "The sooner we leave, the sooner we can find Jeremy."

"Thank you again for this. Please bring my son back."

"We will ma'am, I promise," Micah answers giving her thumbs up.

The Cosmic Winds took off at high speeds opening a dimensional portal.

Meanwhile, Erza and the mysterious white hooded man arrived at a room. There she sees Luffy eating a lot of meat along with Pikachu eating Pokémon food.

"Who are these people," Erza asks as the man and the mouse looked at her.

"I will explain everything to you, so please sit down," the man said motioning everyone to a seat, "I need to tell you about what's going on in the worlds."

"Wait, other worlds," Pikachu asked surprising Erza and Luffy.

"Did this mouse just talk," Erza asked backing away.

Luffy however was amazed by this.

"Wow! A talking mouse! Hey can you poop," Luffy asks Pikachu with a straight face.

_(A/N: What kind of idiot question is that?)_

"Of course I can you idiot! If you talk to me like that again, I'll give you a shock of your life," Pikachu shouted with rage as electricity crackled on his cheeks.

"Alright both of you, let's let the man explain to us what's going on," Erza said calming down Pikachu and hitting Luffy on the head.

"So if I may continue, our worlds are more connected than they just appear. At first, they were separated, but when the Black Demons came, everything changed," the man explained.

"The Black Demons," Erza asked.

"Yes, those without souls. Powerful creatures that only know how to consume other souls; it's the darkness inside of the souls that attracts them."

"Wow! That's sounds scary," Pikachu said a little scared.

"Wow! I can't believe there are creatures like this in different worlds. I wonder if any of them would join my crew," Luffy says clueless of what they would do to him.

"If they did then they would consume your souls too because your souls a special," the man explained.

"Well, why did you save us from our world's destruction," Erza asked.

"Like I said before, your souls are special and I believe you are the ones who can stop the Black Demons from consuming every world in existence. Also, do any of you know a man named Zaodien?"

"Zaodien," Pikachu asks wondering who the man was talking about.

"Zaodien was a man who studied Black Demons. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report."

"Really, can we see it," Luffy asks.

"I'm sorry, but the pages of the research are scattered everywhere."

"Scattered," Pikachu said.

"Yes, to many worlds. Zaodien's world was consumed by the Black Demons and the pages were lucky enough to be able to end up somewhere else. But I'm afraid that he has most of the pages."

"He," Erza asked, "Who's this he you're talking about?"

"Have all of you seen the man in black robes?"

Erza, Pikachu, and Luffy immediately remember the black hooded man who took away their friends. Every single one of them had an angry look on their face.

"I understand that you all lost your friends but not for good."

Everyone shot up at the man's words. They wanted to save their friends.

"I can sense many of your friends in his castle but you won't be able to reach it by foot. The only way to travel is with a special ship that can travel between worlds. I now know that two people will arrive in a town called Violethaven. I'm sure that they can help you get a ship."

"Thanks white guy. Can you get us there," Luffy asks.

"Of course," said the man opening a portal revealing a town, "Good luck Erza Scarlet, Pikachu, and Monkey D. Luffy."

After the portal closes, the team sees that it might take a while to find a ship in Violethaven.

"Well if we are brought here because our friends got taken away from us," Pikachu said, "Shouldn't we work together?"

"Really, we get to be a team," Luffy said excited, "Alright, I made some new friends."

"Wow! You're just like Natsu," Erza said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said introducing himself while putting his hand out.

"Names Monkey D. Luffy, but just call me Luffy," Luffy says introducing himself while putting his hand out.

"I'm Erza Scarlet," Erza says putting her hand on top of Luffy's and Pikachu's.

"All for one and one for all," everyone said.

* * *

**Next Time: Journey in Violet Haven: Start of the Real Adventure**

_**Author's Note: And there you have it. There will be only one team, Jordan and Micah are only going to find the three heroes. Please review and I hope you enjoyed it.**_


	5. Journey in Violet Haven

_**Author's Note: Okay, I try to make this as understandable as possible. If you're all wondering, Erza is currently in the Robes of Yuen armor. She can't use any of her other armors because Cell's Kamehameha Wave attack hurt her so bad that most of her reequip magic is gone. She will need to do something special in order to get her armors back. I don't own anything so enjoy and please review. Ask any questions so I can answer them, okay?**_

* * *

**Journey in Violet Haven: Start of the Real Adventure**

After they landed the Cosmic Winds, Micah and Jordan walk through the Streets of Violet Haven searching for Emanuel Sloss and the person Jeremy mentioned in his letter. Micah then looked towards the sky.

"Huh," Micah said.

"What is it Micah," Jordan asked.

"Look," Micah said pointing at three stars that blinked out, "Three stars are blinking out."

"Come on, let's hurry."

Jordan and Micah began walking through town.

"Where is this person Jeremy talked about? The one that can save us from an apparent doom," Jordan asks sarcastically.

"Well, if Jeremy knows this Emanuel Sloss person well, then he must know a lot about the person we're looking for," Micah stated.

"We probably should try to ask around."

"But where?"

"Maybe at that store over there."

Jordan points to a large green building that has the sign "Accessory Shop." They enter the shop to see a man who is working the counter. The man wore a white t-shirt with navy blue pants.

"Well hello there, is there something I can do for you," The man asked.

"Yes sir, we're looking for a man named Emanuel Sloss. Do you know him," Micah asked.

"Emanuel? Heck yes! He's a good friend of mine and he's saved me more times than I can remember."

"Do you know where he is? We need to talk to him," Jordan says.

"Well…If I remember correctly, he should be somewhere in the Second District of town. Just follow the arrows and they'll lead you there."

"Thank you very much," Jordan says.

Meanwhile outside the shop, Erza, Luffy, and Pikachu were talking.

"We should probably gather information before looking for a ship. As well as ask around if anyone knows about the Black Demons," Erza stated.

"Who went and made you leader," Pikachu asked, "I think I should be the one leading this team."

"No it should be me," Luffy said, "I'm the captain of a pirate crew. It makes sense for me to be the leader!"

Erza then gave Pikachu and Luffy a beating with both her hand and Luffy's and Pikachu's faces smoking and covered in bruises.

"I doesn't matter what positions you were in on your worlds, I'm the leader of this group since I could easily beat both of you up. I say that we look for information before jumping into battle, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," Luffy and Pikachu said talking through their bruises.

The team entered the building passing Micah and Jordan. The man then notices them but had an angry face when he saw Pikachu.

"Hey you," he shouted, "You know we don't allow pets inside here. You'll need to take him outside."

Before Pikachu said anything, Erza spoke out.

"Yes of course sir. Luffy could you please bring Pikachu out?"

"Sure Erza," Luffy said before leading Pikachu outside.

After they left, Erza began to ask the man questions.

"Sorry about that, we didn't know. Anyway, do you know where we can find a special ship to use or an owner of the ship?"

"Well…If you're looking for a boat then you should head for…"

"Oh no, not your typical type of ship. We're looking for a special ship that can travel across dimensions."

The man was surprised at this as no one but him and a few of his friends know about the ships that can travel across dimensions.

"I know just the person who can help you," the man says as he stands up, "I'm Maryjo Dockery, and would you please follow me."

Maryjo leads Erza to hidden stairs. Meanwhile, Luffy and Pikachu were waiting outside of the shop.

"Man, how long is Erza going to take. I'm hungry," Luffy complained.

"Will you stop whining? I think Erza will take a while so why don't we explore the town," Pikachu asks.

After hearing those words, however, Luffy ran off leaving a trail of fire.

"Alright! I want meat!"

"Luffy! Grr…What an idiot! Running off like that!"

Pikachu tried his best to keep up using Luffy's fire trail to track him, but the fire soon disappeared and Pikachu lost his way.

"Oh great! Now how am I suppose to get back to Erza, or maybe worse, what's going to happen when she finds out that Luffy and I left?!"

That was when 10 Black Demons appeared surrounding Pikachu.

"It's the Black Demons! I guess I have no choice but to fight."

Pikachu's tail then turned into steel as he charges at the Black Demons.

"Iron Tail!"

Pikachu hits 4 Black Demons with his iron tail attack. The remaining Black Demons attempt to scratch him, but he easily dodges. Pikachu then begins charging electricity into his tail forming an electric sphere. He then shoots it at the Black Demons.

"Electro Ball!"

The electric ball made the other 6 Black Demons disappear. Pikachu then heard the sound of someone applauding him. He turns around to see that it was Dr. Eggman.

"It's you again! Where are my friends, Ash, Iris, and Cilan?!"

"Hahaha! Oh don't worry about your friends, they're doing just fine. The master told us that you teamed up with that pirate and fairy wizard."

"Shut up and answer me, otherwise I'll beat the answer out of you!"

"There's no need for me to answer. Besides why would you team up with people you don't even trust?"

Pikachu flinched at the question.

"Haven't you ever wondered if the humans you allied yourself with are the same as your first best friend? They may just abandon you or maybe not even look for you now."

"Why you…don't you dare talk about my new friends like that!"

"Still blind I see. One day you will understand."

"What I don't understand now is why you would take someone as innocent as Ash. I'm the strong one here so why Ash?"

"If I told you that my yellow friend, you wouldn't even believe what I would say. You can keep searching for your friend to the ends of the universe, but be forewarned. When you see your precious Ash again, he will not be as he was back then."

Eggman then disappeared into a dark portal leaving Pikachu sad.

"Why would he say such a thing? Ash would never change. He promised me he wouldn't."

Meanwhile, Erza and Maryjo are having a conversation.

"Hmmm…I thought he was here, but maybe he up and left," Maryjo said scratching his head, "Well it looks like you'll have to stay for a while and wait for my friend to show up."

"Oh don't worry, can my friends come in? They're getting quite impatient I imagine," Erza says.

"Okay then, but make sure you bring that pet of your inside quickly before someone notices."

Erza goes outside the shop only to find that Pikachu and Luffy was nowhere to be found.

"Luffy? Pikachu? Where did they go now," Erza asked turning to Maryjo, "I'm sorry but I have to leave to find my friends."

"Sure thing, I'll let you know if my friend has come back."

Erza nodded and headed out to find Luffy and Pikachu. Meanwhile, Luffy became tired of running and he was so hungry.

"Oh man. Where am I going to find some food?!"

That was when 10 Black Demons appeared surrounding Luffy.

"It's those black guys the white man was talking about! I guess I have no choice but to fight."

Luffy then drew his arm back making it longer as he charges at the Black Demons.

"Gum Gum Pistol!"

Luffy hits 4 Black Demons with his punch attack. The remaining Black Demons attempt to scratch him, but he easily dodges. Luffy then begins to rapidly punch the Black Demons.

"Gum Gum Gatling!"

The barrage of punches made the other 6 Black Demons disappear. Luffy then heard a mysterious voice.

"They'll keep coming at you out of nowhere," a man said.

"Who are you," Luffy asks.

"And they'll keep coming after you and your friends, so long as your wizard companion wields the Angels Sword," a girl next to the man said.

"But why, why would he save the three of you?"

"Save the three of us? You know that white guy?"

"It doesn't matter. Where's you wizard friend? I'd like to speak with her."

"Okay then, but make sure you take away that sword of yours. Otherwise Erza will attack you; by the way, what are your names. I'm Monkey D. Luffy."

"The names Kirsti," the black hair man said.

He wore a blue t-shirt with a black jacket and navy blue pants. He had a sword strapped to his back.

"And I'm Ilysa," the raven haired girl said.

She wore a black spaghetti strap shirt with a green tank top and black boots. She also had a sword strapped to her back

Meanwhile, Jordan and Micah were still exploring the city, but they didn't make any progress.

"Oh man, we still couldn't find anything or anyone. I don't know why Jeremy would give us this mission," Micah says as he looks at the scary environment, "There's no one here Jordan. It sure is scary."

"Come on Micah," Jordan says, "I'm not scared."

Then a finger tapped Jordan on the shoulder causing her to jump up in fear and hugging Micah on the back.

"I'm sorry," said a lady's voice, "Did Jeremy send you?"

Jordan rotated her head back left while Micah rotated his head back right. Both of them see a blond haired woman with a pink spaghetti strap shirt with a blue knee long skirt and yellow boots.

"It's okay. I'm Micah"

"And I'm Jordan. What's your name?"

"I'm Rosalyn."

* * *

**Next Time: We All Meet: Our New Ship and New Friends**

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next time, Erza and Luffy will search for Pikachu while Pikachu still fights off more Black Demons. Pikachu's strength, however, starts to fade. Will Erza and Luffy find Pikachu in time? Stay tuned and find out.**_


	6. We All Meet: Our New Ship and New Friend

_**Author's Note: I don't own anything except the original characters so please enjoy and post review. It's really that simple.**_

* * *

**We All Meet: Our New Ship and New Friends**

Micah and Jordan both give Rosalyn a confused face.

"Wait! You know Jeremy," Jordan asks surprised.

"Yes I do," Rosalyn says, "He told me a lot about you."

"Well, do you know where he is," Micah asks.

Rosalyn only nodded her head no as Micah and Jordan had a disappointed look on their faces.

"Why don't you two follow me into the Third District," Rosalyn asks, "I need to tell you something privately."

Micah and Jordan nodded and followed Rosalyn. Meanwhile, Pikachu is still fighting off more Black Demons.

"Thunderbolt," Pikachu shouted as he shocked 10 Black Demons.

"Iron Tail!"

Pikachu used his iron tail to make 20 Black Demons disappear, but 30 more appeared afterwards. Pikachu was panting really hard.

"I guess I'll have to use it then. I have no other choice."

Pikachu began to charge at the Black Demons as electricity ran behind him.

"Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu's volt tackle made all 30 of the Black Demons to disappear, but Pikachu was hurt from the recoil damage. Just when he thought he won, 30 more Black Demons surrounded Pikachu.

_"I…can't…believe this…Just how…are they…always…coming back…,"_ Pikachu thought as he attacks them again.

Meanwhile, Erza is searching for Pikachu and Luffy.

"Now why would those two just run off like that," Erza thought, "They should know better than to just leave me, how else do we expect to find our friends if we don't work together?"

"Hey Erza," a familiar voice shouted.

Erza turned to see Luffy running towards her along with Kirsti and Ilysa.

"Luffy, may I have a word with you," Erza asks with a welcoming tone.

"Sure," Luffy says.

**5 minutes later…**

"Okay Luffy," Erza says while patting her hands, "Do you understand now that I must know where you are always?

Erza turns and see Luffy with a beaten up face with a black eye and bumps.

"Yes ma'am. I understand," Luffy says trying to talk through his bruises.

"By the way, who are these people?"

"Excuse me, I'm Kirsti and this girl here is Ilysa. I need to talk to you Erza Scarlet," Kirsti said.

Erza was surprised that Kirsti knew her name even though she didn't introduce herself, but she decided to let that go.

"Is there something wrong," Erza asks.

"Yes, I would like to see the Angel Sword that chose you."

"The what," Erza asks with a confused face.

Then the white sword appeared in Erza's hand.

"Yes, that's the Angel Sword," Ilysa explained, "The Angel Swords are weapons that hold vast amount of energy."

"The Angel Sword doesn't just pick an ordinary person off the street," Kirsti explained, "It probably chose you because of your wish to protect the people you love or something else."

"That's probably the reason since Erza worries about me and Pikachu so much," Luffy stated.

Erza immediately grabbed Luffy's shirt.

"Luffy! Where is Pikachu by the way," Erza shouted shaking Luffy.

"I don't know! I thought he was with you," Luffy shouted suffering though Erza's shaking.

That was when a loud electrical sound was heard. Erza and the others saw a large flash of yellow light form in the sky.

"That must be Pikachu! We got to hurry Luffy!"

"Right!"

Everyone headed towards the direction of Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Meanwhile, Jordan, Micah, and Rosalyn were walking towards Third District when they heard a deafening electrical sound. They turn to see a huge flare of yellow light form in the sky.

"What is that light," Micah asks.

"I don't know," Jordan answers.

_"It must be him,"_ Rosalyn thought, "Come on guys; we need to head there quickly!"

Back with Pikachu, he has completely run out of energy as more Black Demons appear. One black demon surprises Pikachu as it greatly resembles a Raichu but was all black and had red eyes.

"No way," Pikachu says in total shock, "The Black Demons can absorb the knowledge of the Pokémon too?"

The Black Demon Raichu then used Iron Tail on Pikachu knocking him towards a wall. It then uses its tail to hold Pikachu in place. The Black Raichu then uses Hyper Beam on Pikachu destroying the wall behind him. As the smoke cleared, Pikachu is left in the rubble covered in blood and unconscious. When the Black Raichu goes over to finish Pikachu off, it was punched away by a pistol attack from Luffy. Erza goes over to check on Pikachu while Kirsti and Ilysa stand by her with their swords out.

"Is Pikachu alright Erza," Luffy asks.

"Yes. He's still alive though most of his bones a broken. But I can save him," Erza answered.

"That's great. I'm so relieved."

"Erza, Luffy. Ilysa and I will take care of Pikachu for you," Kirsti said.

"Thanks guys, we'll take care of these punks," Erza said with confidence.

Ilysa picked up Pikachu's unconscious body and both she and Kirsti left to treat his wounds. Erza and Luffy gave the Black Demons terrifying leering faces.

"You…HOW DARE YOU HURT OUR FRIEND," Erza screamed with a mighty roar.

"Now all of you have crossed the line! I'M GOING TO BEAT ALL OF YOU INTO THE GROUND," Luffy screamed with a demonic roar.

Every Black Demon was terrified but the Black Raichu wasn't the slightest bit afraid. It challenged Erza and Luffy to a battle.

"Okay then rat, it's your funeral," Erza shouted as she drew her Angel Sword.

That was when Micah, Jordan, and Rosalyn arrived at the scene.

"Who are those two," Jordan asks pointing at Erza and Luffy.

"And what the heck are those," Micah asks pointing at the Black Demons.

"I believe you'll find out soon enough," Rosalyn answered.

* * *

**Erza and Luffy vs. Dark Raichu**

The Dark Raichu charges at Erza and Luffy getting ready to perform a Brick Break attack. Both Luffy and Erza dodges and Luffy pulls his arm back.

"Gum Gum Pistol," Luffy shouts as he tries to punch the Dark Raichu.

The Raichu suddenly vanished and then reappeared behind Luffy ready to hit him with an Iron Tail attack. Erza was able to hit the Raichu with her Angel Sword and it looked like it really hurt. The Dark Raichu then prepared to attack with Volt Tackle while Luffy pulled both of his arms back.

"Gum Gum Bazooka!"

Luffy's attack stops the Raichu dead in its tracks.

"Now Erza!"

Erza jumped over Luffy and sliced the Dark Raichu in half making it disappear. She then looks up to the Black Demon audience with a leering face.

"Anyone else wants some," she asks in the scariest tone.

This causes the Black Demons to disappear in fear. Erza then sees Micah and Jordan who had gaping mouths.

"Just who are these guys," Jordan asks with an astonished face, "They're power is unbelievable."

"And one of them can stretch like a rubber man," Micah said.

"Yes, and they are your only hope," Rosalyn said.

Micah and Jordan had a confused look on their face.

"What do you mean," Jordan asked.

"These must be the people Jeremy was talking about in his letter Jordan," Micah said.

"Hey there. Is there something you need Mexican guy and girl," Luffy asks noticing them both.

"Hey, I'm not Mexican! I'm American idiot," Micah shouts while sighing, "My name is Micah."

"And I'm Jordan. We've been looking for both of you."

"I'm Erza and this is Luffy. So you've been looking for both of us," Erza asks, "Why?"

"Because a friend of ours says that you can save our world," Micah said.

"So can you please help us," Jordan begged.

"Sorry to tell you, but even if we wanted to, we can't help you until we solve our problem," Erza stated, "Our friends have been kidnapped and we're on a quest to save them, we only need to find a ship that can go across dimensions."

"You need a dimension traveling ship," Jordan asks, "because we got one.

"Really, you have a ship," Luffy asks excitedly.

"Yes, we'll help you find your friends first," Micah said.

"Hey everyone," Ilysa shouted, "Pikachu's getting better! He's resting at the Accessory Shop!"

"Alright, I'm going to be the first to see him better," Luffy shouted as he ran off to the Accessory Shop.

Meanwhile, in a dark chamber, 5 dark figures are watching Erza and the others over a hologram. 3 of them were Cell, Dr. Eggman, and Queen Chrysalis.

"I'm not surprised that those weaklings took down that Black Demon," Cell says, "That is nothing compared to my power.

"Such is the power of the Angel Sword the woman's strength is not her own," Chrysalis states.

"Why don't we turn her into a Black Demon," a mysterious person asks laughing, "That should be quick enough?"

"And two of the woman's friends are that marching boy's lackeys," Dr. Eggman states, "Yet, they're nothing but weaklings to begin with since I'm the smarter one."

"Huh, I was wondering why your head is egg-shaped," Chrysalis said laughing, "You're an egg-head."

A tick mark appeared on Eggman's forehead.

"Shut up," Eggman shouted.

"Enough," a voice shouted.

They all turn to see the mysterious black hooded man. All of them immediately became silent.

"The Angel Sword has chosen her. Will it be she who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow her? Either way she could prove quite useful.

Everyone arrives at the shop to find Pikachu resting on a bed wrapped in bandages with Maryjo by his side. As soon as Maryjo saw Kirsti, he was happy to see him again.

"Well, Well. Where have you been Wayland Hancke," Maryjo asked.

"That's Kirsti to you. I've been trying to find Erza Scarlet and her friends forever," Kirsti states.

"Pikachu, how are you feeling," Luffy asks.

"I'm fine. Just a little bruised that's all," Pikachu answered, "I'm sorry guys."

Erza and Luffy are confused by Pikachu's words.

"If only I was stronger then you two wouldn't have put your lives on the line. I don't even know if I can save Ash now," Pikachu said remembering Dr. Eggman's words.

(Flashback)

_"There's no need for me to answer. Besides why would you team up with people you don't even trust?"_

_Pikachu flinched at the question._

_"Haven't you ever wondered if the humans you allied yourself with are the same as your first best friend? They may just abandon you or maybe not even look for you now."_

_"Why you…don't you dare talk about my new friends like that!"_

_"Still blind I see. One day you will understand."_

(End Flashback)

"Hey, no self-pity while I'm around Pikachu. You were all alone and you fought against countless Black Demons. I should be the one who should be apologizing," Erza stated.

"I should apologize too Pikachu. I should have never left you behind like that, but I promise that I won't ever do that to you again."

Pikachu then felt better at Erza and Luffy's words. A few days pass and Pikachu has fully recovered from his injuries. He heads outside to meet with the group.

"Our ship is just outside those doors," Jordan says pointing to the front doors of Violet Haven.

"It's called the Cosmic Winds and it can travel between dimensions," Micah stated, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep, we sure are," Luffy answers with a sheepish grin.

"Very well then, let's go," Erza says.

The team has finally been formed and their journey to find their friends begins.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. See ya soon.**_


	7. The Mushroom Kingdom

**_Author's Note: I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long to come; I had a lot of stuff to do and so little time to do them. Without further ado… here's the next chapter though this one is different from the end of the last chapter stated because I was brainstorming for something different. So Enjoy!_**

* * *

**The Mushroom Kingdom**

The Cosmic Wings traveled through the dimension as the crew introduce themselves.

"I'm Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail," Erza said introducing herself.

"The name's Monkey D. Luffy, the one who'll be King of the Pirates!" Luffy shouted.

"And I'm Pikachu!"

"It's nice to meet all of you! I'm Jordan Smith." Jordan says introducing herself.

"I'm Micah Kartchner." Micah said, "Say Luffy, how did you stretch your arm like that?"

"Oh that…you see…I ate a Devil Fruit called the Gum Gum Fruit." Luffy stretched his arm out, "I'm a rubber man, but I sink like an anchor underwater." Luffy explained.

That was when a beeping sound was heard.

"That must be the signal…we're at our first world." Jordan said.

"Okay you three, Jordan and I will keep you in tabs with these communicators." Micah explained giving Erza, Luffy, and Pikachu ear communicators. "If you need anything just give us a call."

"Got it!" Erza and Pikachu said.

Luffy however, was struggling to get the communicators in his ear, "How do you get this stupid thing on?"

Erza sighed and put Luffy's communicator in the right place, "You can't even get this small device in your ear?"

"You're hopeless, Luffy" Pikachu sighed.

Erza, Pikachu, and Luffy stepped inside a chamber, and Micah activated the machine. Before they knew it, a light engulfed the three and sent them into the next world.

The group arrive at a valley with tall mushrooms all over the land but as they were looking around they see a woman with long blond hair, wearing a pink and red dress, white long gloves, blue earrings, and a gold crown on her head running from what look like Black Demons resembling turtles so they run to the Black Demons and they attack but they hide in their shells for protection but Luffy uses Gum Gum Axe to force the Black Demons to come out allowing Pikachu to use Thunderbolt. Erza sliced through the rest of the Black Demons. After the Black Demons were defeated they walk up to the woman to see if she's okay.

"It's alright they're gone." Erza said.

"Thank you." The woman replied.

"No problem." Luffy replied.

"Excuse me but I couldn't help but look at your outfit are you a princess?" Pikachu asked.

"Yes I am a princess." The woman answered. "Princess Peach." Peach introduced herself. "Are you three new around the Mushroom Kingdom?" She asked.

"Mushroom Kingdom?" Luffy asked.

"Yes that's where you are and I rule over it." Peach explains.

"I see any way I'm Erza and this Pikachu and Luffy." Erza introduced herself, Pikachu and Luffy.

"A pleasure to meet you three." Peach said. "I must be back at the castle would you mind coming with me?" She offered.

"I suppose going with wouldn't hurt." Erza answered.

"But if anymore Black Demons come and attack we'll protect you." Pikachu said and the group goes with Peach back to her castle.

The group start escorting Peach from the valley to her castle while she tells them which way to go and while they get to the castle Black Demons show up but the trio defeats them and move on while still protecting Peach from any danger. The group finds a green pipe and Peach tells them to get on it and when they did the pipe transports them to another area and they the white castle with the red like they saw when they came to see this world and they assumed that it's Peach's castle.

"Welcome to my castle." Peach said and what came out of the castle is a short old man with a tan mushroom top with brown spots, wearing a purple sleeveless vest with a red bow tie, glasses, and has a white mustache.

"Ah Princess you've finally came back." The old man said.

"Hello Toadsworth." Peach replied and the man named Toadsworth looks at the trio.

"Who are those three?" Toadsworth asked.

"They're the ones who protected me from those creatures." Peach answered.

"I've never seen them before." Toadsworth said.

"We're...from another kingdom." Erza said trying to hide their foreign secret.

"Yeah...the Meat Kingdom." Luffy added.

"Meat Kingdom?" Pikachu mumbled.

"Well I suppose that since you protected the Princess from danger I suppose you're not our enemies." Toadsworth said. "Come Princess we need to get inside it's not safe with the creatures running about recently." He added.

"But what about Mario?" Peach asked.

"He'll come I mean he IS Mario." Toadsworth answered. "You three should come too it would be safe." He added and everyone went inside the castle.

Unknowing to them a turtle wearing a blue robe, blue pointed hat, and goggles floating on a broomstick is watching them and he starts flying from the castle grounds.

**Inside the Castle…**

Everyone started listening to Peach telling them that the creatures were probably coming from Bowser's castle and also tells that the creatures kidnapped her once but she also tells them that Mario came to rescue her but the Black Demons ambushed him so he had to stay behind. Peach tells that she had to run back to the castle but the Black Demons were chasing her and that was when the group helped.

"I'm worried about Mario I wonder if he's okay." Peach said.

"If you like we can look for him." Erza said, "Besides we can handle those creatures."

"Okay just be careful." Peach replied and the group left the castle.

**Meanwhile…**

At a black castle located in an area with lava and pointed mountains the turtle flew with his broomstick through the hallway until he stopped at a big room which is the throne room and the turtle gets off his broomstick and kneels to another turtle with red hair, razor sharp teeth, claws, wearing a spike collar around his neck, spike bracelets on both his arms, horns on his head, and spikes on his green shell and on his tail sitting on the throne.

"My lord I found where the Princess is." The turtle said.

"WHERE?!" The big turtle asked angry.

"At her castle and what accompanied her are two boys, and a woman." The turtle answered.

"WELL THEN RAID HER CASTLE AGAIN AND FIND HER!" The big turtle commanded summoning the turtle Black Demons. "DO NOT FAIL ME THIS TIME KAMEK!" The big turtle added.

"As you wish Lord Bowser." Kamek replied and leads the Black Demons out of the castle.

"You can't hide from me Princess, not even Mario can save you this time." Bowser said. "And I need to find that girl as well but in time both of them will be mine along with this world!" He added laughing his evil laugh.

Meanwhile the trio start looking for Mario but the person they see is a man with a brown mustache, wearing a green long sleeve shirt with blue overalls over it, white gloves, brown shoes, and a green hat with a letter L on it running to them and stops to catch his breath.

"Are you Mario?" Luffy asked.

"N-no I'm his brother Luigi and I came to find some help." The man named Luigi answered.

"Well do you know where Mario is?" Erza asked.

"Yes and if you plan on helping then follow me." Luigi said as he leads the group to a place called Toad Town and there they see another man with a brown mustache, wearing a red long sleeve shirt with blue overalls over it, brown shoes, white gloves, and a red hat with a letter M on it fighting the Black Demons. "That's Mario!" Luigi pointed.

"Then let's help him." Erza said and the group attacked the Black Demons.

The Black Demons see the trio attacking and they attack but Erza slash the Black Demons with her Angel Sword while Pikachu used Thunderbolt while Luffy uses his Gum Gum Storm move but the Black Demons hide in their shells again but Luffy use Gum Gum Axe to shake the Black Demons. More Black Demons appear and the turtle Black Demons are bigger with carrying giant hammers and they attack the trio with them but Erza a new move called Quick Blitz on one of them while Pikachu uses Volt Tackle and Luffy punches the Black Demons with his Gum Gum Rifle.

"Wow you guys know how to kick butt!" Luigi said and the boys walk up to Mario to see if he's okay. "Bro are you alright?" Luigi asked and Mario nodded.

"Good." Erza said. "Anyway the reason why we came is because Peach is worried about you." That got Mario's attention.

"She's fine she's just at her castle." Pikachu said and Mario starts running to the castle.

"Hey wait!" Erza said.

"When it comes to Peach you can't stop him." Luigi said.

The trio return to the castle and entered to see if Peach is here and they're glad to see she's alright.

"Mario!" Peach said coming to Mario.

"Well you took your time my boy." Toadsworth said.

"Thank you for helping Mario." Peach said.

"You're welcome." Erza replied.

"Well what now?" Luffy asked.

That was when they heard a loud rumble.

"What was that?" Pikachu asked as Kamek and the Black Demons show up.

"There you are Princess now I want you to return to Lord Bowser's castle." Kamek said and he turns to Erza. "You must be the girl Lord Bowser also wants you'll be coming with me as well." He added.

"Forget it!" Erza replied taking out her Angel Sword. "You're not taking anyone!"

"I have no time for you so I'll cook up some fun." Kamek said as he summoned a black and red flower shaped Black Demons and took Peach. "Now you won't interfere with our business." Kamek said as he disappeared and the Black Demons called Poison Piranha attacked the trio.

**Erza, Luffy, Pikachu, and Mario vs. Poison Piranha**

Luffy throws a punch at Poison Piranha but the Black Demon flew in the air and tried to stomp on the trio but Pikachu uses Iron Tail to strike the Black Demons while Erza casts a new move called Fire to burn Black Demon while it was flying again. allowing Luffy to strike it with Gum Gum Gatling and Pikachu did the same while he casts Thunderbolt while Erza uses Quick Blitz while Luffy attacks with a barrage of punches and kicks but the Black Demon flies again but Luffy uses his Gum Gum Missile to get the Black Demons down allowing Pikachu to use his Volt Tackle to strike it. Poison Piranha then start spewing poison at the trio but they easily dodge it. Poison Piranha swipes with its leaf arms but Mario uppercuts the Black Demons allowing Erza slashes it with her Angel Sword and the group deliver the final attack on Poison Piranha making it lose balance and like any Black Demon a soul leaves it and it disappears.

"Is everyone okay?" Erza asked and the group nodded.

"Where's Peach?" Pikachu asked.

"Oh no." Erza face palmed.

"We'll find her Mario." Luffy said and Mario nodded.

"Please see to that Peach gets back here safely." Toadsworth said and the group nodded and they left the castle.

"They probably took her to Bowser's castle let's go there." Luigi said and the group starts their way to where Bowser's castle is.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**_Author's Note: Wow it's been a long time! I'm sorry this took too long to update and I hope you enjoyed it! See ya soon!_**


	8. Onward to Save the Princess

**Onward to Save the Princess**

The group go through Toad Town and return to the Mushroom Valley to find out where Bowser's castle is and Luffy finds a sign that says the way to Bowser's castle so the group followed what the sign said and they enter another valley where they find the green pipe, got in it, and the pipe transported them to a darker place and they see a bridge with lava below it.

"Could this lead to Bowser's castle?" Erza asked and Mario nodded.

"Then let's get going." Pikachu said as Mario and Luigi went for the bridge.

The group follows Mario and Luigi through the bridge and they find a field with holes that lava pops out of but they get through the field fine despite the lava raising they and make their way to where Bowser's castle is but they see a big black castle at the end of the road.

"This must be Bowser's castle." Pikachu said.

"Then let's get in." Erza said as she went to the door and tried to open it but the door wasn't budging.

"There has to be another way to open that door." Pikachu said and Mario had an idea.

"What bro?" Luigi asked and Mario went down to the where the lava lake is and the group followed.

"How can this help?" Luffy asked and Mario jumps on stone steps until he gets to another area.

"I think we should follow him." Erza suggested and the group starts to get on one stone step.

After jumping through the stone steps the group finds and enters a passage that's underneath the castle and they start exploring through it hoping to find something that will open the front door to the castle. While still in the passage more Black Demons appear but the group defeated them and move on to where they could find a switch for the door. The group then finds what look like two tiny keyholes they found the keys to unlock them and they hear a sound as if something is opened.

"Is that the door being unlocked?" Pikachu asked.

"Let's find out." Erza said and the group returned to the outside of the castle.

The group goes back to the front of the castle and when Erza tries to open the door again the door is pushed open and the group enter the castle but Troopa Black Demons attack the trio but they defeat them and press on through the castle in order to find Bowser and Peach. As they explore the castle they find a room with lava below and Kamek comes to group and takes out his yellow staff with a red top.

"I knew some pests would intrude the castle so I've cooked up some entertainment for you enjoy!" Kamek said as he summoned Troopa Black Demons and Paratroopa Black Demons and they attack the group.

Erza attacks them using her Angel Sword while Pikachu uses Thunderbolt while Luffy uses Gum Gum Bazooka and Mario and Luigi use their fireballs to attack the Black Demons but the Troopa Black Demons attack using their shells and Paratroopa Black Demons attack from above but Pikachu uses Thunderbolt again allowing Mario to uppercut them and the group defeat the Black Demons.

"You disgusting little worms will never stop Lord Bowser!" Kamek said disappears.

"Let's continue." Erza said and the group leaves the lava room and continues their way to find Bowser.

The group get through the castle defeating Black Demons that stood in their way and finding where Bowser and Peach are and when they find another door they assumed that it leads to Bowser's throne room but just like the front door it's locked and they probably have to back to find something that will unlock the door but as they went to a different room Kamek shows up again.

"See if you can get through this!" Kamek said as he summoned Hammer Black Demons and Boomerang Black Demons and they attack the group.

The trio attacks the Black Demons while dodging their attacks but the Boomerang Black Demons throws its Boomerang at the group but Luigi throws his green fireballs and Pikachu uses Thunderbolt while Erza uses Fire to attack the Hammer Black Demons while Luffy uses his Gum Gum Bazooka. Kamek summons more Troopa Black Demons, Paratroopa Black Demons, Hammer Black Demons, Boomerang Black Demons, and Chain Black Demons and they attack the trio but Erza attacks the Troopa Black Demons and the Chain Black Demons while Pikachu get the Paratroopa Black Demons while and Luffy gets the Hammer Black Demons while Mario and Luigi attack the Boomerang Black Demons and as the Black Demons are attacking the trio fight back with their abilities but a Chain Black Demons attacks the group but Erza attacks them but when a Hammer Black Demons attacks Luffy uses Gum Gum Pistol while Pikachu defeat the remaining Paratroopa Black Demons and Mario and Luigi defeat the Boomerang Black Demons.

"Ah you fools are too stupid to understand what trouble you're getting yourselves into!" Kamek said. "No matter you'll never find a way to enter Lord Bowser's throne room!" He added.

"Unless we force it out of you!" Pikachu replied.

"Bah you can't defeat me!" Kamek scoffed. "I'll destroy you and I'll be taking that wench with me." He added then pointed at Erza.

"If you want me then try!" Erza replied.

"And if we win you're unlocking that door for us!" Luffy added.

"Prepare to be exterminated!" Kamek replied as he starts shooting his spells at the group.

**Erza, Luffy, Pikachu, Mario, and Luigi vs. Kamek**

The group dodged Kamek's attack and Pikachu used Iron Tail to get Kamek off his broomstick but Kamek shoots more spell bolts at the trio but Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on Kamek while Luffy uses Gum Gum Storm while Mario attacks with his fists but Kamek uses a heal spell and then casts Fire but Erza learned and cast Blizzard to stop the fire but Kamek uses a spell to make him stronger. Kamek then uses his stronger spells to attack the trio but Luffy blocks the attack with and uses Gum Gum Bazooka while Mario takes out a hammer and whacks Kamek with it but Kamek uses heal again while Erza attacks with her Angel Sword. Erza uses Fire magic while Pikachu uses Thunderbolt again while Mario jumps on Kamek multiple times and attacks him with a cape and Luffy uses his Gum Gum Storm again and the trio unleashes their final attack on Kamek making him fall.

"You lose now tell us how to unlock that door." Erza demanded.

"How dare you order me even if I'm beaten I'll never reveal a way to unlock the door to Lord Bowser!" Kamek replied and disappears again.

"I guess we'll have to figure it out ourselves." Pikachu said.

"Darn it." Luffy replied.

"Come on let's look around here." Erza said as the trio look around the room.

**Meanwhile…**

At the throne room where Bowser is still on his chair while Peach is in a cage Kamek informs Bowser of his failure of stopping the trio and Bowser is enraged by the news.

"YOU FAILED TO STOP THEM!?" Bowser yelled so loud that the ground is shaking.

"Forgive me my lord but they are formidable." Kamek explained.

"EXCUSES! NOW THEY'RE GOING TO FIND A WAY INTO MY THRONE ROOM EVEN THAT PEST MARIO!" Bowser yelled even more.

"Do not worry my liege they are unaware of the switch I hid at the Bullet Bill room." Kamek replied.

"FINE BUT IF THEY FIND IT AND REACH ME THEN THEY'LL KNOW SUFFERING!" Bowser yells again.

"But what about the Erza girl?" Kamek asked.

"SHE AND PEACH ARE GOING FOR A LITTLE JOURNEY YOU IDIOT!" Bowser snapped.

"Oh that's right." Kamek replied.

"Like I said even if they get to me I'll still crush them Bowser style!" Bowser said as he laughs his evil laugh.

**With the group…**

The group continues to explore around the room hoping to find a switch to unlock the door but Erza pushes something and they find two more tiny keyholes so they found the keys and unlock them and they hear something unlocked.

"That should unlock the door." Erza said.

"Let's see." Luigi said and the group leaves the room to get back to the door.

The trio returned to the door and it opened leading them to Bowser's throne room and when they entered they see Bowser sitting on his throne and Peach in a cage.

"MARIO HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY THRONE ROOM!" Bowser shouted.

"Quiet Bowser hand over the princess!" Luigi replied.

"I don't think so in fact I'm taking both the princess and that girl." Bowser replied as got off his throne.

"Here he comes!" Luffy said.

"You're not going to defeat me this time!" Bowser said and he attacks the trio.

**Erza, Luffy, Pikachu, and Mario vs. Bowser**

Bowser begins to spin his shell around to get the group but Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on Bowser but he recovered and uses fire breath but Erza casts Blizzard while Luffy hits Bowser with his Gum Gum Bazooka attack while Mario attacks Bowser his hammer but Bowser uses his claws to attack and uses his shell spin attack again but Erza attacks with her Angel Sword and slashes Bowser. Bowser tries to scratch Erza but Mario jumps on Bowser while Pikachu uses Volt Tackle while Luffy uses Gum Gum Storm and when Bowser breathes fire again Erza casts Blizzard. Bowser who uses his shell spin again but Mario uses his hammer to knock Bowser back. Bowser then uses fire breath again to burn the group but Mario uppercuts Bowser allowing Erza to use her Angel Sword to strike Bowser and the trio deliver their final attack on Bowser and Bowser collapses on the ground.

"Glad that's done." Erza said and Mario nodded.

"Great job guys." Luigi said.

"Now let's save Peach." Luffy said and the group started going to Peach's cage but something stops them.

"You impudent worms don't quit!" Kamek said.

"We beat you and your king so get lost." Erza replied.

"You think you've won huh? Well I've got another trick up my sleeve." Kamek replied. "Behold!" He said as he casts a spell that takes them to the roof of the castle and casts a spell on Bowser making him a giant and more monstrous.

"You can't be serious." Pikachu said and Giga Bowser laughed.

"WORTHLESS INSECTS NOW I'LL CRUSH YOU!" Giga Bowser and begins to stomp on the trio but they dodged.

Pikachu and Luffy however, lost consciousness. Seeing her friends hurt made Erza mad as she glow white.

"You…I'm not going to let anyone hurt my friends again!"

A bright light caused Mario and Luigi to cover their eyes; when they looked at Erza, she was a different armor, a black armor that is covered in spikes. Erza's hair becomes styled in very prominent spikes pointing outwards in every direction, with her right eye being covered by it and a devilish shadow obscuring the upper part of her face.

"I'll deal with Bowser; take care of Luffy and Pikachu." Erza said as she rushes to battle Giga Bowser.

**Erza vs. Giga Bowser**

Giga Bowser breathes fire like last time but the fire is black and more deadly but Erza uses Blizzard but Giga Bowser jumps from where he stood and lands on the group the shockwaves were created and Giga Bowser shoots black fire balls from his mouth but Erza evaded them and her enlarged Angel Sword to attack Giga Bowser's legs until he loses balance and falls to the ground allowing her to attack Giga Bowser's head while he's stunned from the fall and after a few attacks Giga Bowser raises from the ground and slams his fist to the ground creating another shockwave and he tail whips them Erza blocked the attack and counterattacks Giga Bowser's legs. She then uses Fire at the legs. Giga Bowser breathes more black fire but Erza attacks the legs again making Giga Bowser fall and she attacks Giga Bowser's face again but Giga Bowser rises again and jumps from where stood again and lands on the group and shockwaves were created again and Giga Bowser tail whips Erza but she casts Blizzard at his legs but Giga Bowser shoots more black fireballs. Giga Bowser slams his fists to the ground making more shockwaves but Erza makes Giga Bowser lose balance again falling to the ground and she starts attacking his face again until she delivered her final attack on Giga Bowser and Giga Bowser stumbles after his defeat and falls off the roof of the castle and into the lava pit; Erza had won. Peach is glad to see the group alright but someone came behind her cage and when she turned to face the person she's taken out of her cage and the group return to the throne room with Pikachu and Luffy awake again and they see Peach missing.

"Oh no the princess is not here." Luigi said and Mario hangs his head down.

"She got kidnapped while we were fighting." Erza suggested.

"We'll find her." Luffy said.

"Come on let's get back to the castle." Pikachu said and the group leave Bowser's castle.

The group returns to Peach's castle and they tell Toadsworth that Peach is taken again by someone else and Toadsworth is troubled by the news.

"Don't worry we'll find her." Luffy assures them.

"Just leave it to us." Pikachu added and they nodded.

"Please see to that she gets back safely." Toadsworth said.

That was when the picture of Peach shown a some kind of cross mark. Erza's Angel Sword appeared and shone a white line at the cross. The sounds of a lock rang.

"What was that?" Luffy asks.

"Did you hear that?" Erza asks, "Something locked."

"Well anyways…We should be going." Pikachu asks as the group leaves Mario and the others and head back to the Cosmic Wings.

**Meanwhile…**

At the dark room the man in the red coat is with Cell and Queen Chrysalis and they were watching what happened in that world.

"I can't believe that the King of Koopas fell." Queen Chrysalis said. "And I thought that he was one of the stronger ones."

"Bowser was supposed to be the stronger one but his hatred for the plumber and power of darkness consumed him causing his failure." the man in the red hood replied. "But that matters not because the princess is ours."

"And what about those brats?" Cell asked. "They're being annoying." He added.

"Fear not they will not hinder us from our goals." the man said.

"Besides they can seal the World Crosses as much as they wish but they'll never stop us." Eggman said walking into the room. "But I think I should have a little fun with them My Lord."

"Don't worry your time with them will come soon enough." the red man replied. "Just continue hunting for the three brat's friends they're scattered throughout other worlds and we only have one of each." She added.

"As you wish my lord." Eggman replied. "Also what of Natsu, Ash, and Chopper?" Cell asked.

"I'll still "promise" them power to become the strongest." the red man answered. "And those wretched brats will never be able to stop the darkness from conquering them." he added. "In fact, I know more of their friends who would do anything to save them."

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**_Author's Note: I hope you all liked that chapter. Erza is now in the The Purgatory Armor. So I'll see ya next time! Please Review!_**


End file.
